No mires atrás
by Evve
Summary: Con toda una intensa historia en sus pasados, tanto el uno como el otro intentan hacer oídos sordos a los fantasmas que les persiguen (Slash).


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

 _No mires atrás_

 _Parte I_

* * *

Era un día especialmente caluroso para lo que estaban acostumbrados los habitantes de la Madriguera. El cielo relucía con un intenso azul claro, especialmente vivo, y las nubes brillaban por su ausencia. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Hacía varios años que no tenían un verano tan bueno: desde que Charlie había dejado Hogwarts, si no recordaba mal. Normalmente llovía un poco o, con incluso más frecuencia, había una brisa extrañamente peligrosa que hacía que la estructura de la casa silbase por las noches. Incluso podía recordar cómo, dos veranos atrás, una gran tormenta mágica había logrado atravesar las defensas que sus padres habían conjurado y que había destrozado las ventanas del último piso. Sin duda, hacía demasiado tiempo que el sol no brillaba así, y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Charlie se acercó con calma hasta la ventana de la cocina que daba al campo trasero de la casa, donde estaba casi toda su familia. Abrió la ventana con la vana esperanza de que entrase la brisa y se apoyó, meditabundo, en el marco.

Se alegraba de poder pasar un tiempo con su familia. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en Rumanía apenas tenía vacaciones: las exigencias de su trabajo no eran sólo físicas y exigían un cierto esfuerzo personal, que incluía sacrificar gran parte de lo que en otra ocupación hubiera sido tiempo libre. Si bien es cierto que al principio le habían desagradado las exigencias laborales, con el tiempo se había visto tan inmerso en su trabajo que no lo habría cambiado por nada. Vivía y respiraba por esas pequeñas bestias rebeldes que tantas alegrías y tristezas le habían dado y que, en definitiva, tanto le habían enseñado. Sin ir más lejos, jamás podría olvidar a la pequeña Shiveve, una magnífica dragoncita naranja que había nacido en febrero. El parto había sido complicado porque la madre había llegado a la reserva sola, desnutrida y con el embarazo bastante avanzado. Los hermanos de la pequeña no habían sobrevivido al parto; sin embargo, Shiveve había luchado ferozmente por un lugar en el mundo. Con lo que le costó comenzar a andar… ¡Y pensar que fue con él con quien dio sus primeros pasos!

Un ruido le sacó de su ensoñamiento. Shiveve definitivamente le estaría esperando en la reserva cuando acabasen sus vacaciones. Se inclinó un poco en el alfeizar y miró a las figuras que se encontraban en el aire.

-Ronald, como sigas jugando así…

-¡…vamos a convertir tu cabeza en una quaffle!

Un coro de risas secundó la broma de los gemelos. Ron, que estaba colgando boca abajo de la escoba, se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Charlie chasqueó la lengua con pereza; cualquiera diría que después de tanto tiempo Ron dejaría de ponerse nervioso con los comentarios de los gemelos, pero parecía que ese día no llegaría nunca.

-¿Por qué no os vais a comer escarbajos un rato? –replicó Ron, molesto.

-Porque, querido Ronnie, ¡vamos a convertirte en una pelota maravillosa! –Fred no podía parar de reírse.

Charlie dejó de prestar atención a Ron, Fred y George. Si bien todavía se reía con los chistes de los gemelos de vez en cuando, después de tantos años tendían a repetirse. Los gemelos no sabían cuándo parar.

-¡Fred, George, si no soltáis a Ron ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con vuestra madre! –exclamó Hermione, indignada. Hermione la Justiciera, pensó Charlie. Esa muchacha era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a su hermano. Sinceramente, había pocas parejas que fuesen tan… correctas. Ninguno encontraría a otra persona que les complementase tanto como el otro.

Charlie reflexionó brevemente sobre su hermano menor. La diferencia de edad no les había permitido desarrollar una relación muy cercana. Cuando Ron era un bebé él pensaba en otras cosas y evitaba acercarse a sus pañales todo lo posible. Cuando comenzó a ser un poco más independiente, Charlie entró en Hogwarts y apenas tuvo oportunidades para pasar tiempo con él. Y en los veranos… ¡Oh, maravillosos veranos! Sí que echaba de menos aquellos años.

Desde que era pequeño había querido irse de casa, como casi todos sus hermanos. Cuando descubrió que podía hacer las cosas que le gustaban y ser medianamente independiente, Charlie pensó que había descubierto su propia mina de oro. Casi todos los veranos a partir de su cuarto año en Hogwarts había solicitado puestos de voluntariado o becas, a veces en Inglaterra y a veces en el extranjero, en diferentes protectoras de criaturas mágicas. Recordaba las grandes discusiones que había tenido con sus padres para que le permitiesen participar en esos programas estivales ( _¡Tienes dieciséis años! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¿No quieres ni pasar por casa pero sí irte a Australia a cuidar un animal maltratado? ¡No te vemos desde enero, Charlie! ¿¡Tan pocas ganas tienes de vernos, que ni nos pides permiso!?_ ). Viéndolo en perspectiva, quizá haber pasado año y medio sin ver a su familia sí que había sido una jugada arriesgada…

Sin embargo, la dejadez que durante tantos años había caracterizado sus relaciones con gran parte de su familia no les había separado irreparablemente. Ginny le había seguido escribiendo cartas de vez en cuando para consultarle dudas que le surgían en clase, lo cual siempre le había sacado una sonrisa. Su madre le llamaba a través del Floo al menos una vez al mes y con frecuencia le enviaba tarteras con guiso de musarañas, su favorito cuando era un chaval.

Y sobre todo Bill, bendito Bill. No sabía cómo habría podido llegar a donde había llegado sin Bill. Había sido su gran apoyo y confidente mientras crecían, y le había animado a solicitar todas aquellas becas a pesar de las discusiones que tenía con sus padres. Nunca había necesitado decir mucho para que su hermano le entendiese, el bueno de Bill. La guerra había sido especialmente dura él; durante aquella época Charlie se había asegurado de que Bill se levantase cada mañana y de que comiese lo suficiente para enfrentarse al día a día. Bill había caído en una profunda depresión y había salido de ella; y mientras tanto, sólo Charlie había estado todos los días a su lado.

Charlie levantó la vista al cielo mientras pensaba en Bill. Dos años atrás Bill había decidido dejarlo todo atrás y había cometido el acto más terrible de su vida, con unas consecuencias absolutamente nefastas. Su hermano, al que le había dolido hasta respirar…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como queriendo apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. De nada le serviría ahora sumergirse en esos oscuros recuerdos, tan dolorosos.

-Charlie, ¿qué haces aquí sólo? ¿Por qué no sales a que te dé el aire un poquito? –sonó la voz de su madre desde las escaleras, preocupada. Bajaba con el barreño de la colada.

Charlie sacudió rápidamente la varita y el barreño se elevó como por arte de magia. Su madre le sonrió agradecida mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Estoy bien aquí, mamá.

-Bueno, hijo, ya sabes que no te vendría mal salir un rato con tus hermanos. Hace mucho que no te ven –musitó ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Charlie sabía qué estaba pasando por la mente de su madre y no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar de ello.

-Saldré dentro de un rato. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la colada? –respondió con calma señalando el barreño.

Molly pareció sorprendida al ver el barreño en la mesa, como si ya se hubiese olvidado de él, e inmediatamente se acercó a cogerlo.

-Debería acordarme más de coger la varita por las mañanas –se quejó para sí misma. Después se giró hacia Charlie-. No, hijo, no te preocupes. ¡Sal fuera con tus hermanos y gasta un poco de energía! Estás muy delgado y tienes que comer más, no te vendría mal abrir un poco ese apetito.

Charlie se rió un poco y asintió para complacer a su madre.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Molly pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la colada. Cuando cerró la puerta Charlie decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro y salió al campillo en el que estaban los demás.

Ron, Fred y George seguían inmersos en su discusión. A Ron no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia que los gemelos hubiesen transfigurado su escoba en una larga caña de azúcar. Los gemelos estaban intentando convencerle de los beneficios de un deporte mucho más natural y Ginny parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos a juzgar por sus carcajadas. Hermione estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

-Bueno, Ron… ¿Qué más da? Si ya tienes tu escoba de vuelta –dijo ella con un tono ligeramente agudo. A Ginny esto le hizo todavía más gracia e hizo que se doblase de la risa en su escoba. Ron se volvió más rojo todavía.

-¡Pero Hermione, que es mi Nimbus 500! ¿Cómo te sentirías si hechizasen _Los logros modernos de la hechicería postcolonial_?

Claro que, por si aún cabía alguna duda, que Ron conociese la última publicación de Mellensun confirmaba que Hermione había sido una gran influencia.

-Bueno, Ron, sólo ha sido una transfiguración temporal. Ya la tienes de vuelta, ¿no? –intentó calmarle un poco.

-Ya veremos cuando me encuentre con vuestro próximo pedido de Weasley's Wheezes –Ron fulminó con la mirada a los gemelos, ignorando a Hermione-. A ver quién se ríe el último cuando todos vuestros kits de asquerosidades realistas sean de verdad y os comáis un par de abejorros con la comida.

Fred y George no parecían intimidados por la amenaza de Ron y sonrieron todavía más.

-El pequeño Ronnie, qué inocente es…

-…pensando que puede engañarnos con nuestros productos.

Charlie desconectó de la conversación cuando Ron dio una patada a un cubo, lleno de rabia. Charlie se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la casa, estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Ron había acabado Hogwarts pero a veces le daba la impresión de que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que cuando tenía doce años. Era su hermano y le quería muchísimo, pero la verdad es que siempre habían sido bastante diferentes. Charlie suponía que hasta tenían maneras de ver la vida que no es que fuesen opuestas, sino que en realidad eran paralelas. Ni coincidían ni se contradecían.

Charlie escuchó un ruido junto a él y supo que alguien había ocupado la otra silla.

-Hoy has estado bastante callado –señaló Arthur, que se acomodó de manera que el sol sólo le diese en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Charlie tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Hay… demasiada gente en la casa. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a este bullicio.

Arthur dijo nada durante unos momentos y Charlie supo que su explicación no le había convencido. Sólo llevaba unos días en la Madriguera y aunque podría haber sido una respuesta plausible, su padre le conocía demasiado bien.

-Mamá ha empezado a tejer de nuevo, ¿sabías? –le contó su padre, cambiando de tema con gracia-. Cree que si no empieza ya tendrá tiempo a hacer gorros, guantes y jerséis para todos.

-No me digas –se rió Charlie ligeramente-. En algún momento se daría cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Vaya, si hasta yo echo de menos sus jerséis. Debo de tener los tres últimos guardados en algún sitio.

-Ya lo sé. Llevaba unos meses intentando convencerla –le explicó Arthur con media sonrisa-. Después de la cena de navidad, cuando os fuisteis todos, no paraba de repetir que tenía que ir a comprar lana mágica. Le tuve que repetir cinco veces que las tiendas estaban cerradas el día de navidad y al final me escuchó. Casi no durmió esa noche pensando en los colores y en los esquemas.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

-Esa es mamá.

-Ha estado practicando haciendo colchas de patchwork. Los niños de Ron necesitarán colchas cuando entren en Hogwarts. Y como queda poco tiempo…

Charlie se rió felizmente con la idea. Los hijos de Ron apenas tenían un año.

-Si pudiera, mamá se quedaría con los niños y los criaría ella misma –comentó Charlie-. Me alegro de que los tenga a ellos. Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que crecimos y que echaba de menos tener algún crío corriendo por aquí…

-Sí que los echa de menos, sí –concordó Arthur-. Antes de que llegases le estuvo preguntando a George si iba en serio con Angelina.

Charlie se rió todavía más fuerte. George llevaba saliendo con Angelina cinco años. Incluso habían estado viviendo juntos los últimos tres años, desde que los dos encontraron trabajos estables, pero la falta de un compromiso oficial no parecía convencer mucho a su madre.

-Cualquier día, papá, cualquier día llegarán con la feliz noticia –aventuró con facilidad. Su padre asintió con la cabeza, todavía con una media sonrisa.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando del raro calor del verano y escuchando cómo los demás jugaban y bromeaban.

-Charlie… -comenzó su padre con un tono diferente.

Él abrió los ojos un segundo después y miró a su padre, que le observaba ahora atentamente.

-Estoy bien, papá –replicó con paciencia. Charlie desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, de nuevo.

-¿Has pensado en pasar unos meses en Inglaterra? Podías pedir una excedencia y…

-No, papá. No voy a dejar mi trabajo –respondió con franqueza.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz –dijo por fin su padre con un tono ligeramente preocupado.

-Mis dragones me hacen feliz –le explicó Charlie con sencillez, esbozando de nuevo una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé, pero…

-Papá –le atajó Charlie con un tono de voz más tajante-, estoy donde quiero estar. Con quien quiero estar.

Arthur fijó la mirada en George, que en ese momento hacía una maniobra ciertamente peligrosa antes de contestar.

-Quizá deberías hablar con él. No me malinterpretes, sé que hay mucho que no sé y que probablemente la mitad de lo que creo saber no es correcto. Pero después de tantos años, siempre uno bailando alrededor del otro, con los problemas que habéis tenido… -divagó Arthur-. El otro día me lo encontré en Notting Hill mientras arreglábamos unas bombillas parlanchinas y me pareció… Me pareció que quizá agradeciese alguien con quien hablar.

Charlie no dijo nada mientras veía cómo Fred se unía a George para realizar unas maniobras suicidas.

-Últimamente no viene tanto por casa y casi no queda con Ron y Hermione. Sobre todo ahora que los niños empiezan a andar y todo eso. Vino en marzo por el departamento para pedirme que le expidiese un permiso legal para invisibilizar una camioneta –le contó Arthur con preocupación-. No me quiso explicar para qué lo quería ni…

-Papá –le cortó Charlie con sequedad-, hace muchísimo que no hablo con…

-Lo sé –intervino calmadamente. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Charlie y presionó ligeramente-. Lo sé...

* * *

Los días de agosto pasaron por la Madriguera sin prisa pero sin pausa. Los gemelos seguía visitando la casa familiar cada momento que tenían libre; a veces George traía a Angelina con él, si bien ella se sentía tan incómoda ante las insinuaciones de Molly que con frecuencia encontraba otras cosas que hacer. Ron y Hermione estaban los dos de vacaciones y, como estaban ahorrando para mudarse a una casa más grande, decidieron quedarse en la Inglaterra para ahorrar un poco. Casi siempre traían a Jane y a Davie con ellos. Charlie descubrió cómo, en efecto, ahora que habían empezado a andar ya era otro cantar. Esos pequeños y rebeldes renacuajos hiperactivos sí que sabían cómo tener a todos pendientes de ellos.

Mientras tanto Charlie ayudó a su padre a hacer obras en la casa. Se pasaron la primera semana reforzando los cimientos mágicos de la casa, que tenían más años de los que cualquiera de los dos podía contar. Después Arthur renovó los encantamientos deshumidificantes mientras Charlie investigaba sobre los hechizos aumentadores permanentes, porque al parecer el ático les había dado más de una sorpresa ese invierno.

-No, papá, porque debería estar ligado a una base permanentemente fría para poder regular la temperatura –insistió Charlie.

-Pero Charlie, los encantamientos enfriadores son directamente proporcionales. Ligarlo permanentemente a una base fría haría que nos congelásemos –replicó Arthur con insistencia-. Si pudiésemos instalar un aparato de aire condicionador….

-Aire acondicionado –intervino Hermione desde la mesa , donde estaba cambiándole el pañal a Jane.

-¡Ay no, eso no! –negó terminantemente Molly con las manos en las caderas-. ¡Por eso no paso! Ya tuvimos suficiente con tu cafalacción.

-Pero Molly, hace tanto calor que… -la queja de Arthur quedó interrumpida por un chasquido de la chimenea-. ¿Quién…?

 _"¿…viaja por Floo con este calor?"_. Todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

La chimenea se incendió con el característico color verde de los polvos Floo antes de que una figura saliese disparada por ella y se estrellase contra el suelo. Los tres se quedaron mirándola fijamente, confundidos, hasta que oyeron un gemido de dolor que provenía del montón de tela negra en el suelo. Molly se precipitó hacia delante y separó la túnica de su cara.

-¡Harry! Pero por Merlín, ¿qué te ha pasado? –murmuró Molly aterrorizada.

Y no era para menos. Harry estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía manchas de grasa por todo el cuerpo. La túnica estaba rasgada por dos sitios y sus zapatos parecían extrañamente grandes. _¿Qué cojones..?_

-Mo… ¿Molly? –tartamudeó Harry, que parecía completamente desubicado.

-Estoy aquí, hijo mío. Ven, ven aquí. Vamos, levántate, a ver si… -le animó ella, preocupada, mientras le agarraba por la espalda y le ayudaba a levantarse. Sin embargo, en cuanto Harry puso las dos piernas rectas, éstas cedieron y se volvió a caer. Molly se precipitó de nuevo hacia delante para amortiguar la caída mientras Arthur se acercaba rápidamente para ayudarle.

-Harry… ¿Has bebido? –la preocupación de Molly había llegado a un punto en el que no había ni una pizca de reproche en su voz. Conociendo a su madre, eso era lo que más le preocupaba de la situación.

-Yo… -los ojos de Harry vagaron por el salón hasta que se fijaron en Charlie. Los abrió un montón y trastabilló un poco hacia atrás. Charlie dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él-. No sabía…

-Venga, vamos, Harry. Ven conmigo, vamos a adecentarte un poco… -le tranquilizó Molly, preocupada, mientras le levantaba completamente con la ayuda de Arthur. Sin mirar a nadie más, cargó con el peso de Harry y se lo llevó al cuarto de baño de la planta de abajo, dejando a Arthur y a Charlie solos en la cocina.

Un silencio inundó la cocina. Ambos miraban fijamente la puerta por la que habían salido Molly y Harry cuando Ron entró por la otra puerta, que daba al campillo.

-¡Papá, Charlie! ¿Qué hay hoy de comer? –exclamó animadamente mientras se apoyaba en el reposabrazos del sofá. Ambos le miraron al mismo tiempo-. ¿Qué…?

-¡Ronald, qué haces ahí parado! Te dije que fueses a buscar la gorra de Jane –le recriminó levemente Hermione, que entraba detrás de él.

-Ya voy, ya voy –exclamó Ron levantándose inmediatamente con una sonrisa de disculpa y acercándose a la bolsa que habían traído con las cosas de los niños. Hermione, que venía con Davie en el regazo, se sentó donde se había apoyado Ron.

Un momento después se asomó Ginny por la puerta.

-¡Ron! ¿Puedes traerme mis gafas de sol? –exclamó Ginny, que todavía se reía de una broma de los gemelos. Ginny llevaba a Davie en brazos, que movía las manos intentando agarrar la cara de Fred que no paraba de hacerle carantoñas por encima del hombro de Ginny.

-¿Por qué no las vas a buscar tú? –gruñó Ron.

-Porque… ¿Por qué hay tanto polvo en el suelo? –se interrumpió Ginny, que se había fijado en el espacio que había delante de su padre-. ¿Huele a alcohol o es mi imaginación?

Los demás se fijaron entonces en las manchas del suelo y, un momento después, en las manchas en la ropa de Arthur. Ginny se acercó inmediatamente.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? –entonces se giró hacia Charlie-. ¿Es que habéis intentado hacer ese maldito hechizo de enfriamiento? Sabéis que no podéis ligarlo a nada que esté bajo el nivel del suelo porque interferiría con la magia de los cimientos y…

-No es eso, Ginny –señaló Arthur. Miró a todas las personas de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

El salón se quedó en silencio. Ginny, que todavía se encontraba de cara hacia Charlie, le miró francamente preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó quedamente. La ausencia de su madre, la sequedad de su padre y el silencio de su hermano mayor le hacía recordar tiempos que estaban mejor enterrados en el fondo de su memoria. Todos miraron a Charlie.

-Yo… -musitó Charlie, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No entendía la situación y mucho menos las implicaciones que parecían ser tan claras para sus padres. Había algo extrañamente familiar y al mismo tiempo incluso macabro que todos ellos le preguntasen precisamente por Harry. ¡A él!

Hacía al menos un año que ni le veía ni hablaba con él… ¿A quién quería engañar? No se veían ni discutían desde el ocho de mayo de hacía más de un año. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día fatídico en el que habían volado los insultos, los puños y las maldiciones. Desde entonces… ninguno había intentado contactar al otro.

Cuando Harry salió de Hogwarts, era un hombre con un maravilloso potencial todavía sin explotar, como Molly le recordaba con frecuencia. Seguía siendo, sin embargo, un hombre joven. Un joven. No un chaval, pero…

Harry y él siempre habían tenido una relación extraña y, con demasiada frecuencia, tensa. Sobre todo desde que Harry salió de Hogwarts, con dieciocho años. En aquel entonces Bill tenía veintiséis años y trabajaba con un equipo de cuidadores de criaturas mágicas franceses y daneses que actuaban en casos de emergencia cuando les llamaron desde el ministerio de magia británico. Al parecer, una enorme manada salvaje de colacuernos húngaros había trasladado su colonia a la parte muggle de Bristol. El desalojo y traslado de toda la manada fue una operación larga, compleja y agotadora. Tuvieron que contratar cuidadores locales para que ejerciesen labores de asistencia y establecer tres turnos diarios durante más de cinco meses.

Durante aquellos cinco meses y medio conoció a Harry. No a Harry Potter, el asesino de Voldemort, ni a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Ni siquiera a Harry Potter, el chico de los posters de la habitación de su hermana. Sino a Harry, el chico que había tenido una infancia espantosa y el chico tímido que odiaba la atención. Conoció de verdad a un joven con un ansia de superación increíble, con unas ganas de aprovechar la vida al máximo y con un corazón de oro.

De hecho, el primer encuentro fue durante uno de los primeros acercamientos a la zona norte de la colonia, completamente por casualidad. Charlie dirigía un grupo de siete cuidadores que tenía que establecer un primer contacto con una familia de dragones especialmente violenta compuesta por un macho especialmente violento, una hembra en celo, seis crías y dos huevos. Un percal, vaya. Tardaron seis horas en acercarse lo suficiente como para que la hembra se acercase a oler a Charlie; por supuesto, decidió que Charlie era indigno de su confianza. Tres días después todavía estaban intentando ganarse la confianza de la hembra cuando a uno de los nuevos contratados le resbaló la varita; al intentar cogerla en el aire la agarró mal y acabó echando unas chispas que alcanzaron los veinte metros de altura. En pocos segundos, el parque se convirtió en un infierno del que resultaron dos heridos graves y un herido leve.

El fin del conflicto llegó de la mano de Harry, que estaba en Bristol realizando unas prácticas con una delegación de lingüimagos; es decir, nada que ver con dragones. Como suele ocurrir con Harry, " _simplemente pasaba por allí_ ". Ese día Harry descubrió que su capacidad de hablar pársel no sólo le otorgaba una afinidad con las serpientes, sino también con otro tipo de reptiles, como los dragones. Harry se lanzó delante de uno de los trabajadores, que se había desmayado del dolor de sus quemaduras, y antes de que pudiese pronunciar un hechizo el macho se acercó a él, interponiéndose entre la hembra y Harry. Si bien volver a la calma previa al accidente les llevó mucho tiempo, la idónea aparición de Harry les permitió comenzar a trabajar bajo una situación de control otra vez.

Lo que pasó después de aquello hasta la gran discusión, tres años después, era historia.

-¿Charlie? –le llamó Fred con suavidad.

-Eh… sí, sí. Es Harry. Apareció por la chimenea en no muy buen estado. Mamá se lo ha llevado al baño para… cuidarlo un poco –respondió Charlie sin convicción, todavía intentando apartar todos aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

-¿Harry? –inquirió Ron con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente. Se giró para hablar con Hermione-. No llama desde… ¿abril? Poco después de que papá le ayudase con ese permiso ilegal. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá tenido problemas otra vez con…?

-Ron –le atajó Hermione con rapidez, colocando a su hija en su otra cadera-. No vamos a saltar a conclusiones. Esperaremos a ver qué nos cuenta. Mientras tanto… -se dirigió a toda la familia-. Vamos a comer, que se enfría la comida.


End file.
